


Promise

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [155]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Allura woke up alone in her bed, and it took her a moment to recall that she should notbealone. Her girlfriend had been beside her when they’d gone to sleep, and now her girlfriend wasnot.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "a promise" from [this meme](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme), and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/165477595265/ohh-this-meme-is-so-adorable-21-pidgeallura)

Allura woke up alone in her bed, and it took her a moment to recall that she should not _be_ alone. Her girlfriend had been beside her when they’d gone to sleep, and now her girlfriend was _not_.  


Allura waited a few moments to see if, perhaps, Pidge had gone to the bathroom or something of the sort, but she heard nothing to indicate Pidge was anywhere near their room.  


Well. That was just wonderful.  


She flipped off the covers and grabbed her wrap from the hook beside the door, and stalked off down the castle’s darkened hall. There was but one place Pidge would be at this ridiculous hour.  


Sure enough, Allura strode into the Green Lion’s hangar to see Pidge slumped over her desk, sound asleep, while lines of code scrolled past on her computer’s screen.  


Allura would not yell. Yelling would not solve anything. Instead, she took a deep breath and counted to ten, and then she gently shook Pidge’s shoulder. “Pidge.”  


No response.  


Allura shook a little harder. “Pidge, you ought to be in bed.”  


Pidge buried her face in her arms and gave no other sign she’d actually heard Allura.  


Allura’s patience snapped. “Pidge!”  


Pidge jerked straight upright, her glasses toppling off her face and onto the desk. “Who’s there? What’s broken?”  


Allura rubbed the bridge of her nose. “It’s your girlfriend, and the only thing that’s broken is your promise to stop staying up all hours of the night!”  


Pidge picked up her glasses, looked at the computer, and then looked at Allura, guilt written all over her face. “I’m sorry. There was just…it was one thing, it should only have taken a minute–”  


“There’s always just one thing!” Allura snapped her mouth shut to rein her temper back in. “There will _always_ be just one more thing. But we need you rested. And falling asleep at your computer for the thousandth time this movement will _not_ keep you rested.”  


“It’s only my third time falling asleep at my computer,” Pidge grumbled.  


Allura narrowed her eyes. “Do you really believe that’s the point I’m arguing right now?”

Pidge winced. “No. I _am_ sorry, Allura. Really.”  


Allura sighed and leaned against the desk. “I know. And I know we both have a bad habit of running ourselves ragged in this fight. But that’s precisely why we _made_ that promise. And I…” She took a deep breath to steady her voice. “There will be plenty of times that we must do things that are dangerous as we fight Zarkon. And I will never stop you from doing what you must, just as I know you would never stop me, either. But that means here, when we are not fighting, I need to trust that you will take care of yourself. I need–”  


Her throat closed, and she could say no more. She and Pidge came so close to losing each other on a regular basis that all she wanted was one place where neither of them had to worry for the other’s well-being.  


Pidge stood up and touched Allura’s hand, linking their fingers together. “You’re right. It’s…hard, sometimes, with the way things are, to remind myself that I’m important, you know? And I don’t mean, that–obviously I _am_ important, because hacking skills and Green Paladin, which sounds kind of egotistical but that’s not what I mean! The point is that our _fight_ is important, and it’s hard sometimes to remember that I’m important…separate from that.”  


Allura squeezed her hand, and pulled Pidge into a hug. “You’re very important to me. Not the Green Paladin or the hacker. Just _you_ , Pidge, as you are.”  


Pidge worked her arms around Allura’s back, and they stayed there for a long moment, holding each other. Allura closed her eyes and rested her head on Pidge’s, and let herself enjoy that little peace.  


“Come back to bed?” Allura asked.  


“Yeah,” Pidge said. “And this time, I’ll be there when you wake up.”  


Allura smiled into her hair. “Promise?”  


“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
